


Her Processor Needs Work

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sssh......Spanners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Processor Needs Work

It was Saturday, boring old Saturday with no interesting things at all other than people mowing lawns and calling themselves human and then scurrying back into their homes with their tiny cars and stupid ideas about suburbia.

Donna Noble wasn't amused.

Donna Temple-Noble, because Noble-Temple really was too far funny and not enough serious and people probably thought her bloody bonkers if she tried to explain it other than she had explained it, and well, gave up trying on the third attempt of her explanation.

That's okay, because she was, or well, is bonkers, and that is far too much to tell someone in midst of conversation that your brain is partitioned like a computer and if you remember something then it will burn up like fire and ice and ssh…

…Spanners.


End file.
